Undead Stoner Scouts
Undead Stoner Scouts or simply Billy and Bob are TF2 Undead Scout TF2 Monsters created by YouTube user J.C. Thornton. Their theme song is Afroman - Because I Got High Their second theme is Rick James - Mary Jane Biography They have been best friends to each other ever since they were very young. The Undead Stoner Scouts where once before normal humans who likes to do drugs, such as smoking marijuana all day and every day until they change their mind in the far future. They like doing those hobbies together. After, later on while they were staying up until Late Saturday, the perpetrator Demo Samedi appeared in front of them and killing them slowly, turning themselves both into undead beings, forever. |-| Billy= Appearance He features a Voodoo-Cursed Scout Soul, wearing the Big Elfin Deal, a Tomb Wrapper and the Digit Divulgers. Behavior and Personality Though, while he is high on cannabis, he mysteriously acts pretty blank, not knowing what anything is going on. He'll easily find something that would suit him for entertainment by any little thing someone can do, no matter if someone is getting killed, acting stupid, or even attempting to talk to him, he'll find it entertaining to him. While he is being ordered by Demo Samedi, he'll start to act aggressive in case he will encounter with his foes. He also acts paranoid at pretty unexpected times, in order to make himself act a little more natural is stomping on his foot. It will suddenly send him flying full of surprise and returns to acting as what he is before, being blank or acting aggressive. Powers and Abilities *More Strength. Powerful enough only to grab onto you where you cannot break free unless having something special to break free. *Immortality. Like Demo Samedi, when he gets killed after he is summoned, it will automatically send him back into the Underworld until Demo Samedi summons him again, with another life. *Jaws. He has overwhelming powerful jaws to eat anyone's entire body in less than 5 seconds. Faults and Weaknesses *Like Demo Samedi, anything that deals with pain is very effective that could also kill him, until he gets summoned again. *Destroying the head or damaging his brain instantly kills him. *When he is paranoid, he acts like that until someone must have the act of surprising Billy to make him act natural again. |-| Bob= Appearance He features a Voodoo-Cursed Scout Soul, with a Bonk_Boy Bonk Boy, a Hero's Tail, and a Sign of the Wolf's School he wears. Behavior and Personality He pretty much doesn't act the same as his friend Billy does, except sometimes he also acts blank when he is high on cannabis as well. Usually he acts as a complete show-off and a coward in front of Billy, like when encountering somebody who is far more dangerous than Bob and Billy themselves, he'll just hide behind Billy's back until Billy looks at him like for what he is doing is unstable to Billy, and then Bob will act like he's gotten courage, or so he thought. When he shows off, he can perform many gestures when he is about to battle his target, like doing a Kung Fu pose next to Billy. Billy will again look at him like he's foolish to him and then Bob will act natural once again. Powers and Abilities *Increased Speed and Agility. He moves quite faster than Billy, despite Billy himself having more strength than Bob does. Bob also has a good technique for jumping too, he can also leap onto anyone from long distances. *Immortality. Like Demo Samedi, when he gets killed after he is summoned, it will automatically send him back into the Underworld until Demo Samedi summons him again, with another life. *Jaws. He has greater jaws to eat his victims, but cannot eat the entire body in less than 5 seconds comparing to Billy's powerful jaws. Faults and Weaknesses *Like Demo Samedi, anything that deals with pain is very effective that could also kill him, until he gets summoned again. *Destroying the head or damaging his brain instantly kills him. Notable Videos By The Creator of the Freaks *Late Saturday: Demo Samedi Strikes Back *Next Saturday: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part One *Saturday After Next: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part Two *Yup, it's my b-day *Graduation! *Jaytey Nighty is ded...... *Cakehole Piss Tries to Go Swimming Category:Monsters made by JT90INTHEHOUSE Category:Monster Groups Category:Scouts Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:RED Team Category:Undead Category:Goofballs Category:Idiots Category:Martial Artists Category:Cannibals Category:Created by a Monster